A Picture's Worth
by dreadfuldread
Summary: Five times Rose Tyler didn't take the picture, and the one time she did. (Originally posted on my A03 account, thelordvoldemort, on 6/19/14 Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. All mistakes are my own.)
1. Woman Wept

She was certain that she had left her mobile aboard the TARDIS that day.

Being told that she'd "best bundle up" with the explained ramblings of "hairless apes" and "frozen water," Rose Tyler figured falling on her bum was the most likely outcome of trying to run about taking pictures. Running was easy. But balancing on ice? No, ta. Rose knew this particular adventure would have her wrapped around the Doctor's arm, pulled snug into his side. To keep herself steady and from falling, of course. No other reason why. Which definitely was not the reason for taking Rose to Woman Wept in the first place. Definitely not. Not after weeks of having Jack aboard, flirting shamelessly with the blonde, especially when the Doctor was around. Nope. Why would he be jealous? Who even said he was jealous? Not himself, that's who. Or who not. Because he's not.

Oh no, the Doctor just wanted to show Rose somewhere beautiful because she's b- said she wanted to go somewhere nice and cold. And that's what Woman Wept is, after all. Cold. And nice.. Very… Nice. Like-

But yes, Rose Tyler had in fact left her mobile on the console that day. That was, until Captain Jack Harkness saw it and decided, being the nice, charming fellow he is, thought that he would take some pictures for Rose. All of time and space, and even though they could return anywhere and any when, Rose still enjoyed trying to "capture the moment." It could be a good moment, a bad moment, any moment. But every time she saw a new sky, felt a new ground beneath the soles of her trainers, let a new smell of a new environment seep through her nose, she always made sure to take it all in. She could land somewhere beautiful like Agrillect, an agricultural wine planet, with miles and miles of vineyards stretched out under the cream colored sun and complementary, bright lavender sky. Or she could step out of the TARDIS and end up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but dirt and garbage and moonlight on a planet like Agrectill (where they ended up when they had first tried to go to Agrillect) and she'd still stop for a moment to take it all in. The first time Jack had gotten her drunk off hypervodka, she admitted in secret to him that "anywhere with the Doctor 'slovely," and that she liked to carry her mobile about to not only have a way to share and remember her time with the Doctor, but she also fancied taking a few shots of his bum every now and then, and that sometimes taking a picture of a new planet was really an excuse to get a picture of him (which was the case for Agrectill.) And maybe, just maybe, Jack had taken Rose's mobile the day of Woman Wept because he wanted to see those pictures, since Rose had cheekily refused to show him, despite his half-hearted threats to tell the Doctor on her.

But on the day that the three time travelers went to Woman Wept, Jack hung back a few paces behind Rose and the Doctor- who, in fact, where snuggled up into each other's sides, with Rose's arms wrapped tightly around the Doctor's arm -and went through the pictures on Rose's mobile. That is, until the Doctor abruptly stopped up ahead, grabbing Rose's shoulder as she swayed from the unexpected skid on the ice. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, but still staying back a few feet, Jack parted his lips and took a soft inhale of breath to ask whatever was the matter when he noticed Rose shivering, despite the gloves, scarf, hat, and thick jacket (all in a surprisingly matching pastel pink, aside from the black leather gloves, that Jack must admit somehow all made her pale face and flushed cheeks look all the more beautiful.)

The photo that Rose Tyler would find on her mobile just a few days later would make her breath caught and her heart stop for a good second or two.

"You'll catcha cold, y'know," Rose, with her tongue poking out between her teeth as she smiled, had told the Doctor as he started to take his leather jacket off.

"Yeah, well better me than you. 'Sides, I'm a Time Lord, not easily sick, what with my superior Time Lord biology n all that. Plus look at you, Rose, you've not stopped shaking the past 18 minutes and 13 seconds. Now, c'mere."

The picture Jack took on Rose's mobile showed the softened expression of the Doctor's face looking down upon Rose's own flushed features that had nearly started to glow the moment the Doctor had finished straightening out his big, leather jacket around Rose's smaller, now still, frame, his hands resting near her waist. If you look closely enough at the two traveler's profiles, you might see the slightest hints of beginnings of smiles and the definite gleaming shines in their eyes. In the background, the icy waves of the water had grown upwards, skewing outwards throughout the middle and dipping inwards towards the middle, some of their points nearly grazing each other from the angle of the shot. Looking closer, Rose almost swore together, the inward curves of the waves looked like-


	2. Post-Father's Day

(TWO)

Sometimes traveling with the Doctor is the most, to put it in the simplest way the TARDIS will translate, gorgeous feeling in the world. Other times, like this time, it gives you the feel when you're falling asleep while reading, and all the words start to blur and mesh together into splotchy black lines. And as much as you try to regain your focus, you can feel yourself slip in and out of your state of consciousness and suddenly you're reading about accidentally pricking your finger with a needle when the last thing you remember was reading about the morning song of a blue bird. And then it's all gone as you've fallen asleep, only to wake up the next morning completely dazed and out of sorts.

There were no singing blue birds in the sky today. Instead there were reapers, the most terrifying creators Rose Tyler had yet to face. Other than the Doctor, as they had their first ever row. Oh blimey, that bloody stupid row..

 _"November the 7th?"_

 _"1987."_

For the short while that Rose had been traveling with the Doctor, she had never experienced his TARDIS make a softer landing than that day. That should've been her first clue to how hard the day would slap her upside the head.

 _"I'm just worried about you."_

At the time -such a funny thing, that. Time.- Rose was touched by the Doctor's concern, but as always, figured she could handle herself. The Doctor had expressed his concerns and care for his companion almost often, though he would rarely ever openly admit to worrying aloud. But Rose hadn't thought too hard about that then, as all she was thinking about was the father she hardly ever knew.

 _"For once you're not the most important man in my life."_

The walk back to the TARDIS, hand in hand with the Doctor, was merely just a blur in Rose's mind. As was his moving of the TARDIS into the vortex, and the walk to her room, the Doctor letting go of her hand as he went into her en suite to draw her a bath, and his departure from her room, closing her door as he left her alone. After a few blinks of her eyes and a sharp intake of breath, Rose shook her head to clear her mind enough to strip down, tossing her clothes carelessly as she walked to the lemon scented bubble bath.

Rose Marion Tyler was never one to cry much. Or sob. Nonetheless, she took in a shaky breath, holding it in for a moment, before letting it out with a soft but high pitched whine and let a tear or two run down her cheek.

 _"Let's see how you get on without me, then."_

She drew her legs up close to her chest and rested her forehead against her knees, locking her arms under her thighs to close herself in as much and as tightly as possible. From this position, the water hit just at the top swells of her breasts while the white bubbles of the tub nearly reached her collarbones which was very lucky for her considering the Doctor soon walked in. Or at least Rose thought it was soon, but in fact, Rose had been in the tub for approximately 39 minutes, or so the Doctor had guessed, assuming his companion had gotten in within the first 5 minutes of his leaving her room. Knowing Rose usually took her time whenever she bathed, the Doctor would have let her clean and relax for as long as she needed, but today he was too overcome with worry and was unable to stop his feet as they quickly made their way to Rose's room.

"You'll get a stiff neck sittin' like that for too long."

Rose jumped a little as the Doctor announced his presence and sniffed before responding, turning to put her cheek on her knee, faced away from him.

"Didn't hear you come in. Everythin' alright?"

"You tell me." The Doctor's voice came out soft, causing Rose to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes closed tighter to stop any tears from flowing.  
The Doctor shifted his weight back and forth on each leg, waiting 23 seconds for Rose to respond, then hesitated for a few seconds longer before kneeling down beside the tub.

"Alright, sit up and I'll wash your hair, but don't expect me to do it ever again. This is a one time offer, Rose Tyler."

"Doctor, I'm naked."

"No you aren't." He said as he pulled back a strap of her bra and and lightly snapped it back against her shoulder.

Furrowing her brows, Rose slowly pulled back and looked down at her wet brown bra. The water and bubbles were still high, still covering her up to the top of the swells of her breasts. Running her hands up her thighs under the water, she found she still had her knickers on as well.

"What'd you do that for, anyways?"

"Must'a been too tired to notice. Sorry."

"You've got nothin' to be sorry for, Rose."

 _"Just… Tell me you're sorry."_

 _"I am. I'm sorry."_

"Yeah." Rose croaked out, curling her body back up in it's former position, putting her cheek back on her knee, once again facing away from him.

"Rose."

She took in another breath through her nose, pushing it out through her lips before turning her head, resting her opposite cheek on her knee, facing the Doctor but keeping her eyes trained on anything but him.

"C'mon, sit up. I won't look anywhere but your hair, I promise."

"Why?" She asked, but got no response.

She closed her eyes, hesitating for a moment before complying, straightening her back and pulling her knees more into her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs protectively. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor take off his leather jacket and roll the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows. The Doctor cupped his hands together and put them under the bubbles and Rose closed her eyes as the Doctor poured a few handfuls of water slowly on her head. She had to admit, it felt nice to have the Doctor massaging the shampoo and conditioner into her hair. But both travelers kept quiet the whole time- Rose afraid if she spoke she'd either never stop or cry, or both; and the Doctor half unsure what to say, and half unsure if he even should say anything. Rose kept her eyes closed the whole time. She wasn't sure if she might've cried a few times or if it was just the water the Doctor poured on her head, but either way she felt like she might have at least once or twice.  
Once Rose's hair was thoroughly washed, she decided to lay back, reclining against the tub and stretching her legs out straight; stiff from their previous bent position, and rest her head against the rim of the tub. She sank lower under the bubbles so that she was only visible from the neck up. Luckily for her, the bubbles, from some market planet she couldn't remember the name of, were meant to stay perfectly stable, not popping or disappearing until its anti-bubble solution was added. Still, she kept her eyes closed but became more relaxed as the Doctor started to slowly run his fingers through her damp her.  
To put it simply; Rose felt like shit. She mucked up big time today. Nearly lost the Doctor.. again. But this time she was so sure of it. And it would've been all her fault.

 _"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape."_

I am just another stupid ape.

"No, you're not, Rose." Either she was hearing the Doctor's voice in her head, or she said that "stupid ape" bit aloud.

"Didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Thought not."

More silence. And Rose continued to keep her eyes shut.

"Right, then. Up you get, Rose Tyler. Time to dry off." The Doctor got up, grabbed a towel from the towel rack, and held it out in his extended arm towards Rose, not looking at her, as he promised earlier that he wouldn't.  
With a sniff and a loud clearing of her throat, Rose finally opened her eyes and reached for the towel as she got up. Giving a quiet thanks, she took the towel from the Doctor and wrapped it around herself.

"I'll be about the TARDIS if you need me." And with that, the Doctor grabbed his jacket and left, quietly closing the door to Rose's bedroom as he left her to drain the bath.

She wrapped the towel around her head and hair and removed her soaked bra and knickers, dropping them to the floor without a care. Then she took the towel off of her head, using it to wildly rub her hair from a few seconds before tossing it on top of her wet undergarments.

 _"When we met, I said, 'Travel with me in space.' You said no. Then I said, 'Time machine.'"_

 _"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, 'I can stop it.'"_

Rose ran a hand down her face, pausing to cover her mouth as she attempted to muffle yet another sob as tears started to fall. Without hesitation or second thought, she quickly got into bed before her mind could even process that her body had moved. She pulled the duvet up over her head, curled her body inwards in a ball-like formation and turned her head into her pillow as she continued to sob, now shaking almost violently.  
She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. In fact, she didn't even know that she fell asleep, but apparently she did. At least she thinks she did. She feels-

Well..

Opening her eyes, she let her eyes roam around her room as she waited for the sleepy blurriness to fade away. Once her eyesight finally came clear, she noticed a deep blue door in the corner of her room. She had seen that door before a fair number of times and knew it was the door to the Doctor's bedroom. But why would it possibly be in her room? How could it possibly be in her room? Rose decided to get up and check it out, but as she reached the door, she came to realize that she was completely naked. Under any other circumstance, or maybe if she was feeling different, or, well, maybe if she was actually feeling anything, she might have blushed. But she did not. And so, with a sigh and rub of her eyes, she turned towards her dressers to find some undergarments and her warm, pink dressing gown, tying it securely at the waist.

 _"I'm not stupid."_

 _"You could've fooled me."_

She thought that maybe she should knock. Raising her right arm, she made a loose fist but hesitated, keeping said fist suspended in mid-air, only a few feet from the door. Swallowing hard, she nodded her head, telling herself that she's fine and she began to extend her arm to knock, until the door opened on its own before she could touch it.

"Rose! What's your door doin' in my room?"

"What's yours doin' in mine?"

The Doctor frowned, knitting his brows, "Dunno, must've been the TARDIS." He paused for a second, his face softening as he looked at Rose's eyes, seeing they were focused on the floor. "That alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah s'fine."

"And yourself?"

"M'fine."

Stepping into Rose's room, he pulled her tightly into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands near her ribcage. "No, you're not." He cooed softly into her hair.

She rested her face against his chest, her cheek pressed between his two hearts. Closing her eyes yet again, she listened to his steady dual heartbeats, taking in even but quiet breaths through her nose. She slowly moved her arms under the Doctor's leather coat and let her arms hang loosely around his waist.

"No, m'not," She eventually whispered back.

The Doctor moved one arm down, resting his hand on the curve above her hip and pulled her into an even tighter hug, and used his other hand to gently craddle her neck, threading his fingers in her hair. He placed a kiss on top of her hair before laying his cheek on her head, and began to slowly sway them back and forth.  
They stayed like this, wrapped up in each other's arms, swaying from side to side, for 14 minutes and 6 seconds before the Doctor pulled away and grabbed Rose's hand. He pulled her along into his room, and out through another door. Silently, Rose went with him. They walked hand in hand for a minute before the Doctor finally stopped, encouraging Rose to move ahead of him. Still keeping their companionable silence, the Doctor put one hand over Rose's eyes, and placed his other on her hip. She stood there, too sad to argue or stop him.

 _"Can't do anything right, can I?"_

 _"Since you asked — no."_

Rose heard the opening of a door, and felt the Doctor push her along. Willingly, although it didn't seem she had much of a choice anyways, she complied. The Doctor lead her along until he nudged at her hip, tried to imply that she sit down, and so she did. The Doctor sat down with her, resting on her side. She could tell he was on her side because she felt their sides press together and he moved the arm on her waist closer to her belly, pulling her close into his own side. With the hand over her eyes, he gently inclined her head to rest on his shoulder and he finally removed his hand, bringing it to rest in his lap. As Rose slowly opened her eyes, the Doctor extended his legs out and rested them over the side of the cliff- CLIFF?

"Alright, calm down. You're not gonna fall, I promise. Not as long as you stop shaking, Rose."

Extending the arm that was starting to become crushed between their two bodies, Rose reached out and grabbed the Doctor's hand from his lap, gripping it firmly, trying to will the rest the rest of her body to calm. The Doctor rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and Rose sighed as she relaxed into the Doctor's side.

"The TARDIS makes new rooms sometimes when she's bored-"

"She gets bored?"

"Course she gets bored. What with half her companions spending most of their time onboard sleeping and the other half only using about 5 rooms during the other half's sleeping time, she's got to entertain someone."

"So she just does it to entertain herself?"

"Yup!"

Unsure of what to say next, Rose looked around, taking in the view of the new room instead. They were sitting on a small cliff, encircling the door by only a few feet. Below, was a deep canyon that housed fields of different colored flowers, kinds too far away and probably too alien to her knowledge to make out herself, that seemed to stretch on for miles. Rose knew the TARDIS housed many garden rooms, even several greenhouses, but this was something completely different, as it didn't seem there was any way to get down. She figured the room's sole purpose much be to see, not touch, as some other rooms were.  
The flowers were different assortments of colors, all no lighter, darker, or brighter than pastel shades. The sky matched, fitted with a pastel sunset, the sun being a soft glowing white, almost like that of Earth's moon. The canyon itself was colored like a conte crayon. A rusty red.

 _"I know how sad you are, you'll be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around outside the TARDIS, waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time."_

"S'beautiful." Rose said quietly as she looked down at the flowers.

"Yeah." The Doctor said quietly as he looked down at his flo- Rose.

They sat in silence, letting the minutes roll peacefully on by.

 _"Alright. I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own."_

"Y'know, I was never gonna leave you, Rose." The Doctor said, as if he could tell Rose was going over the memory of their row.

"I know."

"I don't think I could ever just leave you."

Rose lifted her head off the Doctor's shoulder and looked up at him.

"And I'm never gonna leave you, Doctor."

The Doctor stared at his companion for a moment, turning over her words in his head, then gave her a wide smile.

"Good! Otherwise I'd have to find someone else to make my banana bread. And I doubt anyone could make banana bread better than you. Other than myself, a'course."

Rose let out a laugh for the first time in what was probably hours. In response, the Doctor gave her a soft smile and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box-looking device, pressing a small bottom on top as he pointed it in Rose's direction.

"And what's that, then?" Rose asked, eying the box with furrowed brows.

"73rd century camera."

"Pretty small for a camera. Whatcha got it out for anyways?"

"First time you've smiled in hours. Best to save moments like that."

"And why's that?"

"I'm a Time Lord. My whole point of existence is to make as many moments special and important as I can. And this moment, Rose Tyler, is both very special and very important, and I don't want you forgetting it."

Rose nuzzled her forehead into the crook of the Doctor's neck, whispering out a soft, 'thank you,' before turning her head and looking out towards the canyon once more. The Doctor grabbed her hand and squeezed gently as he used the arm still wrapped around her waist to pull her in even closer.

 _"Your wish is my command."_

The next time Rose stumbles upon this room, she'll find a copy of the picture the Doctor took, lying in a gold plated frame in the middle of the cliff. Another copy will sit in the Doctor's pocket, day after day.


	3. New York

(THREE)

"Rose, oh, good, you're awake!"

"And starved," Rose whined, one hand rubbing her stomach, the other stifling a yawn. "Where are we going today?"

"New York!"

Raising a brow and letting out a laugh, she stares at this unbelievable man with disbelief. "You sure 'bout that, Doctor?"

"Oi!" The Doctor jutted out his bottom lip in a pout and knitted his eyebrows together.

Giggling, Rose ran down the ramp and flung the TARDIS doors open. "Oh, very good, Doctor! A broom closet!"

"Rose Tyler, we could very easily be in a broom closet in 21st century New York."

"Alright, prove it then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The Doctor walked around Rose towards the door at the end of the closet and pulled out his sonic, unlocking the door. Extending one arm to hold the door open, he reached his other arm behind Rose and rested it on the small of her back, pushing her along. "After you."

Outside of the closet, the Doctor and Rose ended up in a hallway. On their immediate right was a ladies restroom. They took the left down the small corridor and entered the rest of the building.

"The Chelsea Market. Not the farmer's market, mind. This Chelsea Market used to be a factory complex. Don't really remember what they made, but I'm sure it will come back to me eventually. Anywho- OH! Cookies, I think! Cookies! Oooor something like that- ANYWHO- eventually they turned it into this.. erm.. food.. court.. office.. building.. uh, thing," The Doctor tugged on his left ear, trying to find the right way to continue his train of thought. "Shopping.. thing." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, here it is, told you we'd make it! I don't understand why you always doubt me or how you could hurt me so!" The Doctor covered both his hearts and pouted a wounded face at Rose dramatically to try to prove his point.

"Alright, alright. S'pose you're not so bad. And I don't always doubt you! Just, y'know, when you get the flight wrong, which happens to be… oh…" She puffs her cheeks and blows out a puff of air.

"Rarely."

"Twelve months, Doctor."

"ONE TIME, ROSE! THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME!" The Doctor raised his arms above his head in an exasperated motion.

"Doctor, everyone's lookin'." Rose pulled his arms down, and he intertwined his right fingers with her left. "Now c'mon, let's go find some food."

"Ooh, I know just the place!"  
_

Rose and the Doctor walked through the brick building, weaving their way through the crowd. The Doctor had informed Rose that it was 11:57, meaning that the crowds were only about to get busier and maybe even a bit rough, but not to worry because, "I'll protect you." Not that she needed protecting, she was very strong and independent, both Rose and the Doctor knew that, but the idea of clutching onto each other, practically molding their bodies together (especially since the Doctor hadn't worn his big coat today) was something Rose was most definitely willing to take every little bit of advantage of. And so was the Doctor, if he were to be honest with himself.  
_

Throughout the building, there were various small food establishments housing foods such as lobster, ice cream, soups, Italian, and much more. Eventually, theystopped at the window of a tiny place called 'Amy's Bread' which the Doctor held open the door to as he let Rose walk in before him, hands still linked.

The Doctor walked up to a man standing behind an array of sandwich, and gave him a broad smile.

"May I help you?" The man ask politely, smiling back at the Doctor and Rose, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Um, yes, we'll have two of those," he pointed to a sandwich. "And two of those," he pointed to a cookie-looking treat. "Aaaaaaaaand… two of those," he pointed to another treat, smile wide.

"Anything else?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Um," The Doctor turned to Rose. "Want anything to drink? A water," he turned back to the man. "Two waters, please, thanks."

"Alright, just gimme a few minutes." The man said with a smile.

The Doctor and Rose smiled in return, then walked towards the register to pay and the Doctor started to swing his and Rose's arms back and forth. He would do this often; pick out their food for them. Sometimes Rose would do it, instead. And sometimes they'd pick their own meals separately or they would pick meals for the other. Either way, neither minded at all.

"So what are we doin' today, then?" Rose asked, her tongue between he teeth as she smiled up at the Doctor.

"Weeeeellllll, I thought first we'd have lunch, then we'd go up on the High Line, it's this huge walk about up on top of the buildings. Brilliant, it is. Used to be a railroad! You can even still see some of the tracks! But now it's a walkway with plant life and chairs and things, it really is brilliant. Not too bad of a view, either. We could find a nice place to sit- ooh! I think they have gelato up there, if I'm not mistaken- not as good as the real thing, but still, good enough. You know, speaking of, I should take you to Italy! And I mean really take you to Italy, not just Rome to see a sculpture. A very brilliantly crafted sculpture, too, if I do say to myself. Which I do," he winked her her and she giggled, causing his wide smile to grow bigger, which Rose wasn't even sure was possible. "But what do you think? Do you want to go to Italy? How about tomorrow, hmm? Tomorrow? Italy? What do you think? Anywho, after we eat we'll probably just walk around a bit and then I thought we might go to the art district, how about that?" The Doctor was practically vibrating with excitement which made Rose full out laugh.

"Why don't you take me on cute dates like that anymore?" came the voice from behind them. They turned to see an elderly couple looking lovingly at each other.

"Well, once I find a date as cute as you, I'll make sure to take you out right away." The old man kissed the top of his little wife's head as she laughed softly, blushing slightly. At seeing this adorably and admiring in love old couple, the Doctor pulled Rose in closer and she rested her head against his arm, causing a happy noise to rise from the base of his throat, and they did all of this as if instinctually.

"Don't worry," the old man said, turning back to Rose and the Doctor. "It looks like the two of you will be this happy together in no time, if not already. Although from the looks of it, you might as well just already be."  
Both Rose and the Doctor knitted their brows together but before they could respond, there came a voice behind them from the man behind the counter, holding out a brown paper bag and telling them to have a nice day.  
_

Once outside of Amy's Bread, the Doctor and Rose walked hand-in-hand down the Chelsea Market towards the back entrance where they left, taking a right, crossing the street, taking another right and walked the little way to the staircase that led to the High Line. Once up, they took a left, walking in the shade of a bridge, past small vendors (including the gelato one the Doctor had mentioned before) and out to a sunny opening. On the left, there were rows of wooden lounge chairs. on the right, there were benches that had a wooden swoop at one end. Under the benches, water was flowing below and behind them towards small drains that appeared before some plants. Turning to the Doctor, Rose gave him her tongue-in-teeth smile before letting go of his hand and grabbing onto his arm as she bend down to take her trainers and socks off. The Doctor grabbed her elbow to help steady her.

Once both sets of trainers and socks were discarded, she walked into the water and sat on a bench, placing them on one side of her. Sighing with a chuckle, the Doctor shook his head before carefully sitting next to her, lifting his feet to take off his plimsolls and socks and rolled the legs of his trousers up, and put one foot in-between Rose's as he resting the other next to her own. It wasn't a big bench, but it wasn't a small one either, yet the Doctor and Rose pushed as close together as possible, their trainers and socks resting on opposite ends of the bench.

"So, c'mon, what'd you get us? I'm gonna die if I don't eat something soon!" Rose whined.

"You won't die, Rose," the Doctor said with a laugh and reached into the bag, handing Rose a wrapping of tinfoil. "Grilled cheese with lettuce and tomatoes and maybe something else but I can't really remember, I'm getting off in my old age, Rose, I really am."

"Oh, yeah? Are you now?" Rose asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Instead of responding, the Doctor unwrapped his own sandwich, keeping eye contact with her the whole time, and shoved the bread into his mouth, He took a big bite and exaggerated a moan or two. Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. But as she took a bite of her own grilled cheese, she couldn't help letting out a moan of her own.

"Right, right?!" The Doctor yelled around a whole mouthful of food, which only made Rose laugh again, almost causing her to choke on her food, but she only coughed a little before grabbing a bottle of water and swallowing.

Once they were finished, the Doctor pulled out one of each treat. "A cookie bar for me, and a Blondie for the Blondie," he grinned, tooth and all. Rose gave a snort before claiming a big bite of the Doctor's cookie; to which he took great, mock offense.  
_

Walking along the high line, Rose's left arm wrapped around the Doctor's right, and their right hands holding each other, Rose resting her head against the Doctor's arm as he told her about the different parts of Chelsea, New York.

"And that staircase there-" he used his free hand to point to a staircase up ahead. "Will lead us to the art district. Come on!" He let go of Rose's hand and ran up the staircase, across its bridge, and down another flight of stairs with Rose following, hot on his heels. As he reached the bottom, he reached a hand back, which Rose took immediately.  
_

The Doctor and Rose walked through galleries for over an hour. Every now and then, Rose would stop in front of a piece of art and take a picture of it.

"Why do you keep doing that?" the Doctor asked eventually.

"Just cos." Rose shrugged. "You know how I am, I like taking pictures of our travels to show my mum or keep on the TARDIS. Good memories and all that, yeah? 'Sides, some of this stuff is just simply gorgeous."

The Doctor sniffed. "Weeeeeell, yeah.. But if you like a picture enough, we could easily get the TARDIS to imitate it, you've seen the art rooms, you love all the art rooms!"

"Oh, c'mon, Doctor. There's gotta be somethin' that catches your eye. Something that draws your attention to it like that," she snapped her fingers. "Even if you don't really know why. You know, something beautiful or.. Or, I dunno, something."

The Doctor looked down at this, his expression soft but unreadable. "Yeah," his Adam's apple bobbed up and down once. "I've seen something like that."

"Is it something in here?" Rose asked simply.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well here," Rose handed him her camera. "Take a picture, then. Go on, at least one."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Something that catches my eye?"

"Yep."

"Draw my attention like that," he snapped his own fingers.

"Mhm."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes."

The Doctor lifted the camera, studying it with deep concentration, his tongue pressed against his top lip. Then Rose saw the flash go off. She blinked a few times, trying to get the white blur to leave her eyes so she could regain focus, only to find that the Doctor had handed her back the camera and walked off across the room to look at a painting of some flowers.

Confused, Rose frowned and looked at the camera. She pressed the button on the bottom right corner to view the last taken photo.

It was her.


	4. Sagratos

(FOUR)

Sagratos was a quiet, peaceful, and rather quite humble planet. Though they were a community filled with great love, the residents of the small planet were often too shy to show affection publicly. Sometimes, if two Sagratoses were truly, deeply in love, they may be rebellious enough to attempt more than hand holding, which was rather common amongst the planet, and go as far as cuddling or intwining their arms around one another. It wasn't that the notion was scandalous, but rather that it was sacred and showed not only a possessiveness of one another, as it also showed they had no doubts and no fears when involving the love for their partner and the love their partner has for them.

Did the Doctor know about this?

Maybe.

Did the Doctor think about this cultural aspect of the Sagratoses as Rose wrapped her arms around one of his, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked through the streets?

Maybe.

Did he consider telling Rose about any of this?

Probably not.

Was he going to?

Probably not.

Could he help the smile that was frozen across his face or the happy humming he tried to entertain his companion with?

Definitely not.

Did he care to try to stop either?

Definitely not.

Did he know that the locals often take pictures of visitors who show public displays of affection?

Definitely not.

The TARDIS had landing her companions in the middle of the annual festival of the colors. This particular festival involves going about the towns covered in different forms of colors such as paint, spray, clothing, and other various senses of styles, wearing the colors you best feels represents yourself. Refusing to let the Doctor wear his usual attire, Rose was determined to choose his outfit for him.

"But Rose, you have to pick the colors yourself."

This wasn't entirely true. If your partner or lover, whichever title you preferred, wanted to choose your colors for you, they were allowed with your consent. The Doctor knew this.

"I'll let you pick mine," Rose offered.

Giving an exasperated sigh and his head lolled back he dragged out his reply, "Fiiiine, Rose Tyler. If it will make you happy, fiiine."

"It would, thanks."

Lowering his eyes to look at her, the Doctor saw Rose's tongue poking out through her toothy smile and immediately knew exactly what colors he was going to pick.

Grabbing her hand, he ran towards the wardrobe room.

"Come on!"

She responded in kind with a laugh. It brought a soft smile to his face.  
_

"The pink and yellow human?" Rose asks, raising an eyebrow at the Doctor. He had chosen a satin yellow sundress, a pink satin sweater that matched the pink pumps she had last worn when they encountered The Wire, and finished the outfit off with black stockings, in case she felt the need to wear them.

"Oh, not just any pink and yellow human, you're my pink and yellow human. Now c'mon, what are you choosing for me?" Realizing that he'd called her him, he tried to smile manically in hopes of distracting her from his slip of tongue.

Did Rose caught his statement and claim?

Oh, yes.

Was she going to say something about it?

Oh, yes.

She walked through the wardrobe room until she found a rack of suits that look like they'd fit the Doctor. Looking over each one with great care and consideration, she finally decided on a blue one with maroon pinstripes. Then she walked over to a rack of shirts and pulled out a matching maroon one. Next, she looked for a rack of trainers. Having decided what each color of his suit and shirt meant to her and would hopefully mean to the Doctor, she picked up a pair of red converse with absolute decisiveness and returned to the Doctor.

Once she'd found him, the Doctor looked over the clothing and colors Rose had chosen for him. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Blue because I think sometimes you get sad, but you try to hide it. Instead, you try to show a sort of passion, which is the maroon. And now, they're sort of reversed so even if it's just for a day, you don't have to hide any of that sadness. Or hide behind the passion. Because it's okay. Plus I sometime miss those blue eyes of yours and even if this isn't anywhere close to the color, it's still blue, so.. And then red shoes for your red Rose."

She finished with a smirk but upon seeing the softened features of the Doctor's face, the even softer smile, and his gentle brown eyes, her smirk slipped into an easy smile and she blushed ever so slightly as she bit her lower lip lightly.  
_

This was their second day on Sagratos. They had spent the day before practically wrapped up in each other, hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, heads on shoulders and arms around waists, even multiple hugs.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, they began walking arm-in-arm down the street.

"Hey! You're those two people!" A man called from a news stand. Knitting his brows together, the Doctor and Rose approached him with caution.

"What two people?" The Doctor carefully asked.

"These two people," the vendor pulled out a newspaper from a newsstand and handed it to the Doctor. Taking his hands out from his pockets, he took the paper from the man. Rose kept her hand on the Doctor's arm and leaned into him for a better view.

There was a headline talking about the "Best Displayers of the Week." There were multiple articles and pictures of many off worlders and few locals showing public displays of affection. On the front page, with the biggest picture of them all was the Doctor and Rose. They had been walking down a street, Rose's arms wrapping around one of the Doctor's. His mouth was open wide in a laughing smile, his head rolled forward slightly to, what could only be described in the paper as "lovingly" gaze down at Rose as she rubbed her face against the side of his shoulder, trying to subdue her own laughs and hide her large, enthusiastic smile. Her eyes were shut.

Her smile and joy were perfectly clear.

"How much for this?" the Doctor asked.

"Take it," the vendor offered.

"You sure?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. It is an honor to see your PDA displayed before me, and so closely, too. Thank you. Really, please, take it," he smiled encouragingly.  
_

Later that night, once the Doctor and Rose arrived back home to the TARDIS, the Doctor cut out the picture from the magazine and hang it on the time rotor, above the monitor.


	5. Jellodin

(FIVE)

The planet of Jellodin is famous for one thing and one thing only. Its jello.

"Jello," Rose repeated slowly, mouth hanging slightly open and eyebrows knitted together as she stared incredulously at the Doctor.

"Yes! Jello, Rose, jello! Isn't that brilliant?" The manic grin slid from his face once he saw Rose's face. He didn't think she looked disappointed or disapproving, but the look was close enough. "Right, Rose? Jello? Brilliant? No?"

"No, no.." The Doctor's face fell entirely, going blank. "I mean no, yeah, it's brilliant. It's just that.. jello? Not that exciting, yeah? S'just jiggly goo that's impossible to hold without it slipping from your hands or utensil. And then you try to grab it and it gets all squishy and sticky and makes a mess and-"

"Ah, but that's the best part! Come on, Rose Tyler," he wiggled his eyebrows and offered her his hand. "Live a little." He winked and Rose rolled her eyes, but slapped her hand onto the Doctor's anyways and he intertwine their fingers.

"You have the right to remain silent."

They don't speak.

"Right, both of you, in the back. And no dilly dallying."

"Rose," he whispers as he leans in close to her ear.

She jumps, not having realized how close he was. Turning her head, they met nose to nose and found they were even closer than she thought. She audible gulped.

"What?" she hisses back.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows and Rose cocks her head to the side impatiently.

"My guess is, they'll be checking out pockets. I need you to hide my sonic."

"Where?"

"Breast pocket of my jacket, thanks."

"No," she groans. "I mean where the bloody hell am I supposed to put it."

The Doctor doesn't speak, instead he looks down to Rose's chest, then back up to her eyes, and repeats the motion once more.

Gritting her teeth, Rose holds back to urge to slap him. She thinks him lucky that they're handcuffed.

"Like hell."

"HEY! No talking!" The police man barks from the front.

They wait until he stops starring them down from the rearview mirror before continuing talking.

"Please," the Doctor pleads, his eyes going wide and his lower lip jutting out.

Rose can't resist his "puppy dog" face and the Doctor knows it. When Rose sighs and slowly tries to discretely take and hide his sonic, the Doctor gives her a broad smile. She makes a small sound of disgust, rolls her eyes, but finds herself smiling back despite herself.

"Face forward."

She complies.

"Turn to your left."

She does.

"Turn to your right."

She does and glares at the Doctor.

He smiles brightly at her.

_

"Face forward."

He does so with a smile.

"Turn to your left."

He obeys.

"Turn to your right."

He follows orders and flashes a toothy smile at Rose.

"Seriously? You're gonna smile in your picture?" Rose asks.

"Quiet!" The guard yells at her.

The Doctor glares at him, but other than a quiet growl, remains silent.

"I can't believe you got us arrested! span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Again!/span" Rose throws her hands above her head as she paces the small jail cell.

"Actually," she turns to face the Doctor, her anger evident on her face. "I can! That's the third time in two weeks, Doctor!"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, the Doctor slowly walks over to Rose and places his hands on her shoulders. He bends forward slightly so that they're eye to eye.

"Rose. I'll get us out of here, I promise."

She sighs heavily but nods.

"Good. Now. You have something that belongs to me," he looks down at her chest, reaching his hands upwards.

"Oi!" Rose smacks his hands away. "Those belong to me, thanks."

"We'll see about that, Rose Tyler. But anyhow, I was talking about my sonic."

Rose gapes at him, eyes wide and lips parted. "W- what?"

"My sonic?" The Doctor raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, no, the part before that?"

"Rose, I don't have time for this, can I please have my sonic?"

Shaking her head and looking the Doctor up and down, she reaches down her shirt and pulls out the sonic, "You're ridiculous."

He winks and clicks his tongue before walking towards the door in the corner of the cell. He scans it for a few seconds before groaning.

"What? What's wrong?" Rose is at his side in an instant, most of her previous anger pushed aside.

The Doctor lets out a deep breath out through his nose as he turns to Rose, "Deadlock sealed."

In all the excitement about getting jello and attempting to get Rose to enjoy it even half as much as him, the Doctor forgot one important detail. It wasn't uncommon for the Doctor and Rose to eat each other weird foods when they wanted the other to try it. On most planets, it was found to be endearing. But not on Jellodin. Oh no.

On Jellodin, feeding food to someone who is neither your child nor your spouse was considered offensive by law. While Rose and the Doctor were technically married on multiple planets, they were not married here. The only exceptions for cases such as this is to either have been married on one or both of their home planets, or they must show proof of another intergalactic wedding. Rose tried to use her TARDIS key as an excuse for a sign of engagement. The Jellodin police weren't easily fooled.

The Doctor spend the next several minutes pacing the cell as Rose sat in a corner, her back leaning against one wall, her head leaning against another. She shut her eyes and sighed.

"You're tired," the Doctor said softly as he sat down next to her.

She nodded before shifting so she could rest her head more comfortably on the Doctor's shoulder apposed to the rough wall. The Doctor immediately rested his own head on her own and put an arm around her, rubbing circles absentmindedly with his thumb on her arm.

"Actually," she said softly. "It might just be more boredom than tiredness."

"You sure?" She responded with a yawn, to which the Doctor smirked.

"Alright, so maybe it's a bit of both."

"You can take a rest, you know. I'm sure I'll either find a way out of here eventually or they'll have to let us go sometime."

Turning her body to snuggle closer into the Doctor, the Doctor wraps his arm around her tighter and she lets her eyes slip shut.

"I thought I heard something about an execution," Rose yawns once more.

"Oh. Well. That's no good, then."

"No. It isn't, is it?"

"Not quite, no," he sighs and tucks Rose's head under his chin after placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Immediately, a single, loud beep surges throughout the room and the white walls of the cell turn mauve. Rose's eyes snap open and the Doctor pulls her closer. The walls begin to slowly flicker between mauve and white.

Turning her head to the Doctor she asks, "What's going on? Isn't mauve bad?

The Doctor tilts his head downwards towards Rose, their noses barely touching. The moment he opens his mouth to respond, the flashing of the walls quickens.

Furrowing his brows, the Doctor's looks around the room then back down at Rose and realizes how close they are.

"Rose, I'm going to try something, okay?"

"Okay?"

Slowly, the Doctor lets go of Rose, backing away. The changing of the walls slows more and more as the Doctor backs away. The moment that Rose and the Doctor are no longer touching, the walls return to their white coloring and stay as such.

Rose furrows her brows, "The room is warning us not to touch?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. It was fine earlier. It wasn't until we got closer.." The Doctor furrowed his brows and touched his touch to the corner of his mouth as he thought.

He placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and looked around the room expectantly. The walls remained white.

"Huh," he looked Rose up and down, licking his lower lip as he considered her. "Rose, I'm going to need you to touch me."

Rose's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, "Pardon?"

"Touch me. Shoulder, knee, face, hair. Anything. Just touch me."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she mumbled quietly to herself. "Well. Not under these circumstances."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows at her once more but then dragged a deep breath in through his nose and let the comment pass and raised his eyebrows expectantly. It took for him to squeeze her shoulder that Rose rolled her eyes and finally rested one hand on his knee.

The walls remained white.

Pulling his lips into his mouth and pressing them into a firm line, he looked Rose over once more.

"Oh, she is so going to regenerate me for this," he thinks to himself.

"Rose, I'm going to have to touch you."

"Doctor, you're already touching me."

"No, I mean.." he swallowed before slowly moving his hand down from Rose's shoulder until her fingers rested on her collarbone, the heel of his hand pressing against the top swell of her breast.

Rose inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes going wide.

The walls slowly developed a light shade of color and the Doctor moved his hand lower.

The walls quickly grew to become a light shade of mauve.

"Doctor-"

"I am so sorry but you're just going to have to trust me."

Quickly, the Doctor stood and paced to the other side of the cell, pulling out his sonic and flipping through the settings. Rose stood and trailed before him.

"Doctor, what are you going to do?"

He turned and faced Rose, looking her over yet again and audibly gulping, and he could feel his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Oh Rose, it's not what I'm going to do, well- mostly it is. But also, it's what we're going to do."

Rose raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can slap me all you want after but right now please just trust me and forgive me," he rushed the words out.

"Doctor, what-"

The Doctor lunged forward, grabbing Rose's face in both of his hands and he kissed her. Rose gasped and the Doctor slipped his tongue pasts her lips and quickly walked her backwards until Rose was slammed against a wall. She made an indistinguishable sound as she grabbed the Doctor's shoulders in shock. Rose tried to pull her head back but the Doctor chased after her mouth with his own.

She felt his hand rest on one of her breasts. He gave it a quick but firm squeeze and she gasped once again. The Doctor leaned his body against her as he sought out her mouth once more. One hand flying up to the nape of his neck, the other flying into his hair, Rose run her fingers through it, lightly scratching his scalp. The Doctor moaned and pulled back for a fraction of a second before Rose's mouth was on his again.

There was a loud bang and the Doctor's hand skimmed over Rose's breasts. Pulling back, eyes wide and breaths heaving heavily, she looks about the room frantically.

When had the room started to glow dark mauve? When had that beeping started and why hadn't she noticed? And most importantly, when did the Doctor grab his sonic and what did he do to the two guards who suddenly appeared in the room?  
Rose was pulled from her thoughts when the Doctor grabbed her hand and yelled at her to run. Before she could even shake her head clear, they took off, hand-in-hand. After turning a corner from long corridor into another, Rose finally clear her head enough to ask what the Doctor had done to the guards. Where they dead?

"I've only stunned them. No worries, they should be fine. Awake in half an hour or so, I don't know, KEEP RUNNING."

They passed several other guards, the Doctor stunning all of them until eventually, they made it outside. But they didn't stop running. No, the Doctor dragged her along until the make it back to the TARDIS. Dropping Rose's hand, he quickly rummaged through one of his pockets until he pulled out his TARDIS key. Opening the door, he shoved Rose in and toppled in after her, pushing both of them to the ground. He landed on top of her, his face cushioned by her chest.

After taking a few seconds to catch her breath, Rose finally spoke.

"Not that I don't enjoy your face in-between my breasts, Doctor.. But what the hell just happened?" She panted out.

Lifting his head, the Doctor rested his head above Rose's breasts.

"We were arrested for publicly displaying affection without being married. SO.. I figured if we, er, did the same, but, er, a bit," he coughed awkwardly. "Differently..

They might try to split us up in different cells. And I figured if we were next to the door, I'd be able to stun them the moment they burst in. Aaaaaannndd.. Obviously it worked. SO, no harm, no fowl," he tried to smile brightly, showing off his teeth.

"And what if they didn't come in?" Rose raised an eyebrow. If the Doctor wash't laying on top of her, she would've crossed her arms and scolded him.

"Right," the Doctor loudly cleared his throat. "Well," he looked away, his eyes going wide as he rushed out his next words. "I probably would've kept going."

As quickly as his words, he stood and offered Rose his hand without making eye contact.

Rose starred at the Doctor's hand for a few seconds, considering it. Growing even more uncomfortable, the Doctor's fingers twitched, but before he could pull his hand away, Rose grabbed it and he helped her up. She didn't let go.

"You mean like this?"

Reaching her free hand behind his head, Rose pulled the Doctor down into a kiss. He reacted immediately and without realizing it, leaning his body into her own and wrapping his arms around her to tell her flush against her. With her now free hand, Rose run her fingers up her head, scratching his scalp. The Doctor moaned and Rose pulled back.

Starring at her, dazed, the Doctor opened and closed his mouth several time and blinked his eyes rapidly before swallowing loudly and squeaking out a quiet, "Yeah." He cleared his throat, lowering his voice. "I mean, er, yeah. Something like that."

Quickly, he lowered his head back down and kissed her again.


	6. Library

(ONE)

"Don't you ever sleep?" Rose squinted at the Doctor, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Course I sleep! Even I need sleep! I just don't need as much as your lot."

Rose raises an eyebrow and the Doctor gives a sigh as he rolls his eyes.

"Humans, depending on their age, need at the very least, seven and a half hours of sleep per night. Time Lords, however, only need about four hours each at least twice, in what you would consider, a standard Earth week."

"How come I've never seen you sleep then?" Loosening her crossed arms, Rose asks him.

"Didn't think that was something you'd need to do," he argued, scrunched up his face for a moment and tilting his head to the side.

"It's not," Rose shook her head. "I just don't believe it."

"And why not?" The Doctor's brows furrow, his arms crossing stiffly.

"Dunno," Rose shrugs. "You just seem tired, lately."

"Well that's cause I've been busy tinkering about the TARDIS. She's very needy," leaning back against the console, he suddenly shoots up with a yelp.

"She shocked me!"

"What?" Rose laughs.

"She. Shocked. Me." A sulking frown pulled the Doctor's face down.

"Probably mad that you called her needy," Rose accused, and started rubbing one of the coral struts, using a 'baby voice' to coo the TARDIS. "Is he a big meany? He is, oh yes, he is."

"I am not!"

She ignored him, continuing cooing and stroking the TARDIS, "It's okay, you beautiful girl. I love you and would never call you needy. Oh no, I respect you too much."

"I respect her!"

"You're a beautiful, wonderful girl, you are. And you're very pretty, yes you are. And nice. Nicer than the Doctor, yes you are."

"Would you like me to leave the two of you alone?" The Doctor grumbled.

"Such a good girl."

"Right. I'm leaving. If either of you need me, I'll be in the library."

Giving the coral stroke one last stroke and a loud kiss, she turned and ran after the Doctor, linking arms with him once she caught up.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but pulled Rose closer, anyways, slowing his pace so she could keep up with him. She leaned her head on his arm.

"You're very pretty, too, Doctor," she cooed.

"I am not pretty Rose. Used to be, when I was a little younger. Had hair and everything."

Rose laughed.

"Did you actually sleep when you were younger, too?" Rose joked.

"Cheek, Rose Tyler. Cheek."

In the library, Rose curled up on an arm chair, wrapped in a blanket and listening to the Doctor read to her from the couch. He was laying down, one armrest supporting his head, the other providing leverage for his crossed ankles.

"I bet you ten quid that one day I'm gonna get you to start using different voices for different characters," Rose said quietly, her eyes drooping shut as she she pulled the blanket up to her neck and snuggled in closer to the chair.

"Not a chance," the Doctor swore. "I'd pay up now if I were you."

"Fat chance," she sighed.

"Do you want to go sleep?"

"Yeah. Right here. While you read. With different voices. For the different characters," she took her time talking, trying to will herself to stay up longer. She ended with a yawn.

"I'll keep reading but I'm not using voices."

"Fine by me," Rose yawned once more and let her eyes slip fully shut.

Minutes passed before the Doctor reached the next chapter of the book he was reading. Looking over to Rose, he tried to determine if she was asleep yet. She wasn't protesting to his pausing in reading, so he assumed she was. Just incase, he whispered her name. He got no reply.

Silently, the Doctor read the next several chapters to himself until eventually, he felt himself growing tired. He looked over at Rose once more, deciding she'd probably sleep for several hours. He could, maybe even should, pick her up and bring her to her room. But he was tired and in the position she lay, she looked comfortable enough and would probably angrily awake if he tried to move her. He was not going to have that. Rose, while admittedly a very beautiful young woman, was anything but, when woken without having had enough sleep. Worst comes to worst, she just gets a little sore and he'll take her to a spa planet while he tinkers around the TARDIS.

Shifting onto his side and resting the open book on a table, the Doctor closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. He's fairly certain he'll wake before Rose. Or at least he hopes. He usually does, and this isn't the first time they've been in this situation, anyways.

When the Doctor awakens a few hours later, it's to the sounds of giggles and clicks.

Opening his eyes, he sees a smiling Rose Tyler with a camera.

Oh, no.

"Rose-" He slowly sat up, ready to snatch the camera from Rose's hands.

Quickly, Rose jumped up and ran from the room.

"ROSE TYLER!" he called after her as he tried to follow her, but the door leading to the corridor shut, staling him.

The TARDIS was on Rose's side. Of course the two women would gang up on him.

He opens his mouth to protest but sighs instead, shaking his head.

"That's my girls."


End file.
